


Engagement Party

by ardentmuse



Series: Charlie Weasley Imagines [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Engagement, Fluff, Party, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/177287608746/yeeessss-i-am-here-for-the-charlie-weasley-love





	Engagement Party

“Who wants some alcohol,” Tulip called from the makeshift bar she had made in Tonk’s apartment. Tulip had an assortment of various liquors on display in front of her as Tonks stood at her side stacking all the mixers in interesting pyramids. She pours different juices into glasses and took sips, shaking her head and trying again after each one.

“You should slow down there, Tonks,” Penny laughed.

“I need to make sure this one isn’t going to poison you all,” Tonks said as she downed another drink. Tulip huffed before handing her another glass.

You stood up from your place beside Charlie. He had taken up residence in a large, fluffy chair, definitely meant for one that he had decided was just right for the two of you. He held you in his lap and kept whispering in your ear about how he needed you close to remind himself that this was real, that you had actually said yes.

As you walked, his hand slide down your arm, linking with your fingers. He paused to marvel at the precious diamond now adorning your ring finger, one that he had placed there just yesterday after a rambling proposal as you took a walk around his family’s land. He ran his thumb over the stone with a sigh before releasing your hand.

You walked over to the radio and turned down the music, drawing the attention of the room towards you.

“I just wanted to say thanks, everyone, for wanting to celebrate our engagement with us. Charlie and I are pretty lucky to have such good friends—“

“And siblings,” Bill said mid-swallow of his new drink. He coughed, “What is in this?” Tonks and Tulip just shrugged, the latter giving a wink before mixing another.

“Yes, and siblings,” you agreed. “And before you ask questions about the wedding, no, we don’t have a date and, yes, you are all invited. Now, can someone get me something to drink that isn’t toxic?” The girls at the bar snickered. Charlie stood in an instant.

“On it, love,” he said as he walked passed you, kissing your brow. He squeezed between the girls and began reading all the labels, shaking his head occasionally and glaring at Tulip at a few.

Rowan came and stood beside you as you turned back up the music. They were already quite giddy, having been so ecstatic when you told them the news and never once having dropped the smile since.

“Okay, so I know you said we shouldn’t ask about the wedding,” Rowan began, “but can I ask about the honeymoon?”

Charlie returned to your side, handing you a simple looking glass containing an orange liquid, pumpkin juice mixed with fire whiskey, if you had to take a guess. His hands interlocked with yours on instinct as you answered.

“It’s only been a day, Rowan. We haven’t really thought about it.”

“Thought about what?” Charlie asked.

“Our honeymoon.”

“Oh,” Charlie squealed, squeezing your hand, “Hungary, definitely. Or Peru? Maybe Norway. Oh no, China. Wait—”

“Are you just naming the places with the best dragons?” you asked, brow knitted.

Charlie pouted and swung your hands. “Maybe.”

You sighed, “We’re already moving to Romania, love. Maybe we see the mermaids for once? Or hippogriffs? or bowtruckles? Spread the love for a change?”

“I know you’re making fun of me, but that sexy voice is kinda getting me going,” Charlie whispered with a kiss to your neck as he pulled your back against his chest.

“Save it for the honeymoon,” Bill called from the other side of the room.

You chuckled and rolled your eyes at your future brother-in-law. You fell further back into Charlie’s chest, watching Bill as he continued to chuckle at Charlie showering you in affection. Charlie just smiled against your neck with no regard for the words of his brother.

You looked down at the ring on your finger, realizing that you had just made a commitment to years and years of dragon talk. And honestly, you wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/177287608746/yeeessss-i-am-here-for-the-charlie-weasley-love


End file.
